


Taste like happiness

by SuperEllen



Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Bokuto is weird and Kuroo loves it, Day 7, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship anniversary, Getting Together, M/M, yes that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: How Kuroo and Bokuto met and got together, as simple as that.Day 7: Firsts
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	Taste like happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week is coming to an end, and here we got to the seventh and final day. For each day of the week, I decided to use one of the two prompts for the day AND the dialogue prompt, that I put inside each fic to work alongside the theme prompt. Therefore each fic is basically written on a double prompt.
> 
> Day seven prompts: Firsts | ~~Royal au~~  
>  Dialogue prompt: "Look, I know we don't know each other, but I'm worried about you. No one deserves to be alone"
> 
> Please be reminded that English is not my first language, so it you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll amend them; there’s always a limit to the editing I can do on my own.
> 
> This is the last work I’ll be posting for Bokuroo Week, and after this I won’t be posting anything new for a while, I’ll just stick with posting chapters of my long fics. But I will certainly come up with new stuff at some point during 2021, that’s for sure.  
> In the meantime, I hope you’ll enjoy my last Bokuroo Week fic.

For Kuroo it was the first training camp of his high school career. He was a first-year student, and for that reason he didn't really mean much inside the team. His senpais often gave him dubious looks when he was practicing, and he still hadn't been able to show them what he could really do against a real opponent. Therefore, for Kuroo the first training camp of the year was exactly that: the perfect opportunity to show everyone on his team that he was a very good player.

Of course nothing went as planned. During the first day of training camp, Kuroo only played one set against Ubugawa, and he sucked. Seriously, he couldn't manage to stop a single spike, and he hated it. After that terrible performance, he got switched out of the court and he wasn't allowed to come back in for the remaining of that training camp. He hated it, because he really wanted to show everyone what he was capable of. He was, however, starting to feel bad about himself.

He missed middle school, when things were easy and he was the strongest player on his team. And he missed Kenma, both because he was a better setter than the second-year Nekoma currently had, and because he really felt better with himself when he had his best friend by his side. He would have wanted to go back, and forget all about the difficulties of high school. He was even starting to doubt himself, something that usually didn't happen to him. In other words, Kuroo was feeling incredibly down, and he couldn't see an end for that sensation.

When training camp was over, before all of the teams got back on their buses and returned to their own schools, the coaches organized lunch for everyone. Nothing elaborate, just a few good dishes cooked by the managers and served in the cafeteria. The boys from the different school taking part in the training camp were all eating together, socializing and getting to know each other. After all, second and third-year students all knew each other already, but for first-years it was the perfect occasion to get to know the people who were going to be their competition, their friendly rivals, for the next three years.

Kuroo's teammates were socializing, just like everyone else. Kai even asked him to join them, but Kuroo refused. He wasn't in the mood to go and have fun with people he didn't know. And most of all he wasn't in the mood to be around Yaku, because he didn't want to start fighting with him again. On the contrary, he preferred to be on his own. That was the reason why he walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway, until he ended up sitting on the floor in front of a window. From that position, back against the wall, if he looked at the window all he could see was the summer sky outside.

He was so lost in his thoughts that at first he didn't notice the sound of steps approaching him. He realized that someone else was there, however, when said person sat down beside him, legs crossed on the floor, so close to Kuroo that they were actually touching. Had that person never heard of that thing called personal space? Kuroo turned towards the new arrival, in order to tell said person to go away, and he found himself face to face with a Fukurodani player.

He had noticed the boy before, during that training camp. He believed the other was a first-year, just like him, and he was also a great player. He had never seen anyone spike like him. He was also so energetic, and always smiling so brightly that he almost managed to illuminate the area around him. In that moment, the kid was smiling at him in a way that almost left Kuroo completely blinded. After all, he didn't need to be into guys to notice that the boy from Fukurodani was absolutely gorgeous. And the fact that Kuroo actually _was_ into guys was even more of a reason to notice how beautiful the boy's smile was, especially from up close.

"Hi. Why are you sitting here instead of enjoying lunch?" the boy asked, and for a moment Kuroo considered what to say in reply. He didn't want to be with others, that much was certain. And he didn't want the cute, smiling boy from Fukurodani to stay there with him either, but at the same time he didn't want to be rude with the other. He needed to come up with a nice way to tell the other to leave him alone.

"I just prefer to be here" Kuroo then said, shrugging nonchalantly. He hoped that such a reply was enough to give the other the hints needed in order to read the situation. That way he wouldn't have needed to be too explicit in telling the boy to get the hell away from him.

"But you're sulking! I think you need company, so I guess I'll stay with you. I'm Bokuto by the way. Bokuto Koutarou" the boy introduced himself. Okay, maybe Kuroo hadn't been clear enough, after all. But he didn't want to be rude, especially not towards that boy. He had an amazing smile, and Kuroo didn't want to be the cause of it faltering for some reason.

"I appreciate the effort, Bokuto, but right now I kind of prefer to be alone" Kuroo ended up saying, hoping that he'd been nice enough to let the other clearly understand that he wanted to be left alone, but at the same time be gentle about it. Bokuto, however, didn't seem to be getting the point. Kuroo watched him sigh, waiting to find out what the other was thinking.

"Look, I know we don't know each other, but I'm worried about you. No one deserves to be alone" Bokuto told him with such an earnest voice that Kuroo felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. He had been expecting the other to pester him, to say something regular and colloquial to try and convince him to join everyone else for lunch, but he definitely wasn't expecting that to happen. He didn't think that a guy like Bokuto, all cheerful smiles and carefree attitude, could say something so profound to a complete stranger. For a moment, Kuroo turned in Bokuto's direction and looked at the boy with admiration. Immediately, he noticed that Bokuto was grinning at him.

"And I can be pretty insistent" the boy from Fukurodani added, and Kuroo realized that he felt the need to grin back at him the same way. There was something about that boy that he couldn't explain, but that was still able to captivate him nonetheless.

He was smiling almost affectionately, as he started shaking his head. "People usually don't say no to you, do they?" Kuroo found himself asking, because at that point it was just obvious. How could anyone ever say no to Bokuto? Kuroo certainly couldn't.

"Nope!" Bokuto immediately confirmed, his wide and radiant grin now conveying the pride he was feeling for being able to make everyone do whatever he wanted just by asking them with a smile. It was definitely something he needed to be proud of.

Kuroo sighed. Okay, Bokuto had won. He was going to accept the company, after all. "Kuroo Tetsurou. I guess you can sit with me for a while, if you want" he stated, introducing himself. That was the moment he realized Bokuto was attracting him like a magnet, silently pulling him closer as if he had an invisible wire to keep them connected.

At Kuroo's submission, Bokuto quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy and hugged him, his smile never faltering, not even for a second. As he almost suffocated in that embrace, Kuroo realized that he was probably never going to rid himself of Bokuto. But, if he had to be completely honest, he didn't want to get away from Bokuto. He was perfectly fine where he was in that moment, lulled by the laughter of the first person he'd been able to establish a connection with since the beginning of high school.

* * *

After that moment, the two of them became inseparable. Even though their first meeting had been somehow awkward, after that they become good friends, and a few months later Kuroo could barely remember how his life used to be before Bokuto had waltzed into it. Bokuto had been his first breath of fresh air since starting high school, the first person in a while who made him feel like he was actually worth something.

There was something about Bokuto, however, that Kuroo absolutely couldn't deny: Bokuto Koutarou was weird. And after about a year of friendship, Kuroo was so used to Bokuto's weirdness that he didn't give it much thought anymore. That was why he didn't get alarmed or worried when Bokuto started a phone call with the weirdest sentence he had ever used with Kuroo so far.

"Next Saturday is our anniversary" Bokuto said the moment Kuroo answered the phone, and Kuroo had no idea of what the other was talking about, but he just decided to roll with it.

"Anniversary?" he asked, perplexed, hoping to receive some kind of explanation from his friend.

"Yes, one year of friendship!" Bokuto replied, explaining what he meant. Kuroo wanted to point out that relationships had anniversaries, not friendships, and what kind of weirdo even counted the days they'd been friends with someone? But he was still talking to Bokuto, who was nothing like normal people were supposed to be, so even trying to comment on the subject was useless.

"Are you telling me this so I can get you a present or something?" Kuroo found himself asking, trying to understand where Bokuto was going with that piece of information.

"No, that's not it. But I mean, if you want to..." Bokuto started to say, making Kuroo chuckle openly. He immediately got back on track though, and he finally got to the reason of the call. "I just thought we should celebrate. You know, do something together. What do you think about going to that amusement park we talked about? It should be fun!" he suggested.

Kuroo considered the idea for a couple of seconds, smiling to himself. Yes, Bokuto was right, it was certainly going to be fun. Maybe celebrating the anniversary of their friendship wasn't a real thing, but there was no reason why they couldn't do it anyway, and Bokuto's plan had the potential to bring a lot of fun.

"Sounds good to me!" Kuroo agreed, and even through the phone he could almost feel the intensity of Bokuto's smile. He could imagine perfectly his friend beaming with joy, even though he couldn't actually see his face. But that was enough to make Kuroo feel even more certain about his decision.

* * *

They agreed on all the details, and the day of their friendship anniversary they met outside the amusement park. Bokuto was the first to arrive, and he grinned at Kuroo as he watched him approach perfectly on time. They greeted each other with a friendly hug and huge smiles, then Kuroo hesitated for a moment. He knew that Bokuto couldn't possibly have been serious, when he had mentioned the idea of receiving a present, yet Kuroo had brought him one anyway. He thought about it for a few seconds, then he just decided to go with it. He had bought the thing for Bokuto anyway, so he might as well just give it to him.

Before Bokuto could start walking towards the entrance of the amusement park, Kuroo put his right hand in the pocket of his pants and a moment later he brought it back out holding something. There was a package in it, smaller than his palm and badly wrapped in half a newspaper page. With a shy smile, feeling uncertain, Kuroo offered the small package to Bokuto, who looked back at him with surprise painted all over his face.

"Did you really bring me a present?" Bokuto asked, completely taken aback by Kuroo's actions. Kuroo could notice, however, that a slight blush was appearing on Bokuto's cheeks.

Kuroo shrugged, as if what they were talking about wasn't important. "I guess. It's nothing, just something I saw that reminded me of you" he explained, minimizing his gesture in order not to get embarrassed himself. Hearing those words, Bokuto smiled brightly and he slowly reached for the package.

"Thanks" he said, as one of his hands wrapped around the package. Bokuto's fingers slightly brushed against Kuroo's palm in the process, making him blush a little.

Kuroo nervously bit at his lower lip as Bokuto was unwrapping the present. Soon the boy was holding a small plushie owl keychain, looking at it as if it was made of pure gold. Bokuto's entire face lit up like Christmas lights, and Kuroo was sure that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. The idea of bringing his friend a present had been incredibly stupid, but in that moment he was happy that he had decided to do it anyway, just because it was allowing him to witness Bokuto's most amazing smile.

As Kuroo was timidly trying to smile back, Bokuto threw himself at him, wrapping both arms around Kuroo's neck with enthusiasm and hugging him in a way he had never used before. Kuroo got startled by Bokuto's actions, but a moment later he returned the hug and just squeezed his friend tighter. It had probably been the right thing to do, because Bokuto seemed to appreciate it.

Bokuto thanked Kuroo for the present and he immediately hooked it to the belt loop of his jeans. He poked it with his finger a couple of times, smiling as the little owl bounced against his thigh, then he turned once again towards Kuroo, who still was feeling surprised at how much the other had appreciated his silly gift. It was little more than a joke, yet Bokuto was acting as if it meant the world, making Kuroo feel somehow incredibly special.

After that they entered the amusement park. Before Kuroo could even reach for his wallet, Bokuto was already paying for their entrance tickets. Kuroo didn't read much into that gesture, therefore he had a smile on his face when they started discussing what they wanted to try first. It didn't take long before they agreed to try the rollercoaster, and a moment later they were waiting in line outside the ride.

They were both incredibly bold as they were waiting for their turn, laughing at the people screaming on the ride. They were both certain that they were never going to scream that loud. And in a way they were right, because both of them screamed even louder. Kuroo's throat felt sore when they finally got off the rollercoaster, each of them accusing the other of having been terrified and denying every accusation received in return. They were both laughing though, a sign that after all they were still having a lot of fun.

They tried a few more games after that, and the entire time they never stopped smiling. Kuroo was happier than he had ever felt before. Being with Bokuto could really make him feel like he was on top of the world. As they walked side by side, their arms brushing against each other, Kuroo was tempted to just grab Bokuto's hand, but he didn't. Because yes, they were having an amazing time together, but even though it felt like it was a date, Kuroo had to remind himself that it actually wasn't. He would have ruined everything by taking Bokuto's hand. He kept, however, making his fingers brush against Bokuto's on purpose, finding himself smiling even wider at every touch.

He wasn't really expecting anything from Bokuto, certain that his friend wasn't interested in any kind of touch. That was the reason why Kuroo almost jumped out of his skin when, after he had nonchalantly brushed his fingers against Bokuto's as they walked side by side, the other boy grabbed his hand with a quick movement, intertwining their fingers together. Kuroo took in a deep breath and almost suffocated on it, but Bokuto was still talking and laughing as if nothing had happened, so Kuroo did his best in order to calm down. They were just holding hands, after all. It was nothing. People held hands all the time without it having any profound meaning whatsoever. Plus Bokuto always did weird things, so maybe holding hands with a buddy was normal for him.

Kuroo's eyes kept darting towards their intertwined fingers as they walked, eyes full of confusion and a shy smile curving his lips. He was so concentrated on that touch that he was barely listening to what Bokuto was saying, missing big chunks of the conversation here and there. When he finally realized that he'd been spacing out and raised his head once again, Kuroo found Bokuto looking at him and smiling. The immediate reaction he had to that was to blush, and the other boy grinned even more widely at that sight. In that moment, Kuroo would have given anything to be able to understand Bokuto's intentions.

"Come on, the situation requires candy" he heard Bokuto say instead, and after that the hold on Kuroo's hand intensified, and Bokuto was dragging him along towards a food stand.

Kuroo was still blinking in surprise, as Bokuto purchased cotton candy for both of them, without even asking Kuroo if he was actually okay with that. Another detail that left Kuroo surprised was that, for the entire time he placed the orders and paid for them, Bokuto never let go of Kuroo's hand, doing everything only with the other one. As they were both eating cotton candy, however, Kuroo started to feel way better. Because they were having fun, and there were sweets involved, and Bokuto was still holding his hand. It really felt like a date, even though it wasn't one.

It didn't take long before Bokuto had finished his own cotton candy and was trying to steal from Kuroo's. Kuroo tried to keep his cotton candy away from Bokuto, not because he wanted it all to himself but because he loved to watch his friend as he tried to take it from him. After a couple of minutes of struggle, however, Bokuto pulled at their connected hands, catching Kuroo by surprise. That was how the two of them found each other chest against chest. Kuroo barely had the time to breathe, before Bokuto was assaulting the cotton candy with his mouth. The remaining candy was now smeared all over Bokuto's face, that looked disgustingly sticky, but the boy was smiling so happily that Kuroo could only laugh at that, as he threw away the stick that had once held his cotton candy.

"You're a mess" Kuroo commented.

"I'm sweet" Bokuto replied, trying the best he could to lick the sugar away from his own face and failing. It only made Kuroo laugh more. The scene in front of him, after all, was absolutely ridiculous, therefore Kuroo couldn't do anything other than keep laughing.

Until his laughter was stopped by Bokuto's lips pressing against his. Bokuto kissed him slowly, gently, but not hesitantly. His lips felt sure against Kuroo's, determined even, and when he pulled back from the kiss Bokuto was still smiling in a conspiratorial way. Kuroo, on the other hand, was still trying to understand what had just happened. Had Bokuto really just kissed him?

With his brain completely shut down, it took Kuroo a few seconds to realize that Bokuto was still looking at him, probably waiting for his reaction to the kiss. Every trace of the previous boldness was slowly but visibly slipping away from Bokuto's face, as Kuroo kept remaining silent. That was the reason why he knew that he needed to say something, so that he could make Bokuto understand that the kiss had been very much appreciated. The problem was that his brain wasn't supplying any intelligent remarks. To the point that Kuroo ended up blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You taste like candy" was all that Kuroo managed to say, mentally kicking himself after he'd finished speaking. Bokuto's expression turned from worry to confusion, because he was probably uncertain about how to interpret Kuroo's words.

"But you like candy" Bokuto said, even though the statement almost sounded like a question. Kuroo would have wanted to say that yes, he liked candy, but he liked Bokuto even more. He didn't find the courage to pronounce those words though, so he just nodded. He noticed Bokuto breathe a little more easily at that point.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kuroo found himself asking after a few seconds of silence, uncertain.

"To test a theory" Bokuto replied, adding a nonchalant shrug to his words.

"What theory?" Kuroo went on asking, as his heart started beating faster. What kind of theory could have implied the two of them kissing? Feeling a little more nervous, Kuroo squeezed Bokuto's hand, looking for comfort.

"I’ve been wondering about it for a while. I just wanted to know what kissing felt like. You know, with you" Bokuto quickly blurted out. He seemed pretty uncomfortable as he spoke, but nothing he ever did could even manage to rival with the look of pure shock that appeared on Kuroo's face as he heard those words. Because sorry, what?

Had Bokuto really thought about the possibility of the two of them kissing before? Did it mean that his friend actually liked him? Kuroo's heart was beating so fast that it was almost distracting. He barely managed to swallow, hoping to be able to say something.

"What's the result, then?" Kuroo breathed out, the words barely audible. He noticed Bokuto take a deep breath.

"You definitely taste like happiness. My happiness" Bokuto replied. He sounded almost shy, something that was completely out of character for Bokuto. But Kuroo was too happy to care, because those words could only mean that Bokuto liked him too. Therefore, as soon as the other was done talking Kuroo used the hand that wasn't still holding Bokuto's in order to cup the other boy's neck and kissed him again. Immediately Bokuto reciprocated the kiss just as eagerly.

When they parted their lips again, Bokuto had the biggest grin ever on his face, and Kuroo smiled affectionately at him. He wanted to lean towards Bokuto and kiss him again, because that was exactly what he'd thought about over and over every time they were together for months. And now, he realized, he could actually do it. So he kept kissing Bokuto again, and again, and again.

Kuroo had never kissed anyone before that day. He had never dated anyone. And now, in what could have maybe been considered as their first date, Bokuto had given him his first kiss. Bokuto had been his first high school friend, but now he was also his first boyfriend. As they held hands at the amusement park, Kuroo found himself wondering if they were going to last, because to him it felt like they could be forever. And Kuroo really wanted for his first love to be his only one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in meeting other people who appreciate this ship, you can join the Bokuroo Discord server by clicking [HERE](https://discord.gg/4KARKrggjs).  
> If you want to talk not only about Bokuroo but pretty much all things Haikyuu, you can find me on Twitter at @SuperEllen4 (the account is pretty new, but I have every intention to post fics, ideas and pretty much everything Bokuroo related that comes to my mind)


End file.
